The use of IGBTs and corresponding anti-parallel free-wheeling diodes is well known for many circuits, for example motor control circuits. The IGBT and diode die may be separately housed, or may be copacked on a common heatsink. The die size chosen for the diode is usually about half the die size of the IGBT to handle the anticipated losses which are expected to be produced during operation. It would be very desirable to reduce the losses produced by those two die as much as is economically feasible, in order to be able to mount the parts on printed circuit boards, rather than on more expensive IMS boards, and possibly to eliminate heat sinks.